NPC504
"Green Pretty Cure - Cure Summer " (緑のプリキュア - キュアサマー Midori no Purikyua, Kyua Samma) is the 4th episode of New! Pretty Cure 5 season. In this episode, Natsu Rina transforms to Cure Summer for the first time Synopsis New! Pretty Cure 5 Really sorry for the late update, but I have good reasons. I lost my bag somewhere with my notebook and all the notes of this series and other future fanfics I had to prepare for my cousin’s wedding and the worst was that my computer caught a virus so I had to wait two weeks for it to be fixed! Luckily, the chapter was not affected. ' ' ' '''Thanks a lot to my first reviewer – ''Ichigo''UsagiHibiki, who coincidentally has the same name as this story’s lead cure. Anyway, this chapter is for her. ' 'And thank you everyone who subscribed my story. Please review it. ' ' ' Legend: ''Italian fonts - Japanese text ''* - actions () - thoughts '''bold fonts - author notes Episode 4: Green Pretty Cure – Cure Summer (Midori no Purikyua – Kyua Sama) ' Ichigo, Hiri and Tai-chan were at Ichigo’s house alone. Hana was still at school – she had floristic club to attend and her parents were working. Hiri: So, Ichigo, can you explain us about Pretty Cure? What’s Palmier ''Ookoku? ''And why are we transforming to those mascot-like creatures? Vanilla: Pretty Cure are ''densetsu no senshi, who fight for the peace of the world-vani. We have to defeat the evil Mugen and his minions before he destroys the light of the whole world-vani. Waffle: Palmier Ookoku ''is… was a beautiful kingdom ruled by King Coco-sama and Queen Nozomi-sama. Ichigo’s parents-fle. Tai-chan: Ichigo, you’re a princess? Ichigo: ''Hai. ''Just my parents are now… I don’t know what happened to them. I left them when mama told me to go to Earth and find the 5 Pretty Cures. It was when Infinity attacked. I really hope they are alright… Hiri: Everything’s gonna be fine, Ichigo. As soon as we find two more Pretty Cures – Tranquility and Intelligence, right? – We’ll go there and save your kingdom and your parents! Ichigo: ''Arigato, ''Hiri-chan. Tai-chan: Why are we turning to those mascot-like creatures? What does it mean? Waffle: It means that one of your parents is a mascot-fle. And it’s not “mascot” as you call it. Palmier ''Ookoku ''citizens are actually called Fairies, and those like you, who are half-fairies, are called Spirits-fle. Hiri: Fairies? Spirits? What the hell with the names! Vanilla: Would you better be called as mascot-vani? A stuffed toy? Hiri: Gomen, gomen. Keep on. Vanilla: As I said, Spirits are the children of Fairies and normal humans-vani. Spirits usually live only on Earth with their parents, because the only human in Palmier ''Ookoku ''is Queen Nozomi-sama-vani. Spirits usually have their human form as main, and can change to spirits when they turn 13-vani. Fairies have only one form with some exceptions like Coco-sama and few others-vani. Fairies usually end their sentences in some word that is part of their name-vani. Waffle: Spirits don’t do that-fle. Spirits are known only by their human name which is their real name-fle. Spirits don’t end their sentences in part of their name, because they don’t have their Fairy name-fle. Ichigo: Sugoi! This is why I only could change when I turned 13! Hiri: So, can you two also turn to humans? Waffle: No -fle. We’re not part of those exceptions-fle. Tai-chan: What's with the Happy Candle? What is that thing? Ichigo: It's a thing from Palmier ''Ookoku. ''I don't know much about that. Tai-chan: But you're a princess. Shouldn't you know everything about your kingdom? Ichigo: Eh... Yeah... Well... I just don't know it! What the girls didn’t knew, that Hana was back from school and heard everything the girls were talking. OP – Ai no ondo ga Pretty Cure 5 Tai-chan: So, Ichigo, who do you think are the 2 remaining Pretty Cure? Ichigo: I don’t know. I want Natsu-senpai and Mizuiro-senpai to become ones, but Hana is good candidate too. Tai-chan: Natsu-san and Mizuiro-san? Hiri: Why Hana? Ichigo: Well, Natsu-senpai is somehow tranquil. I get that feeling of tranquility from her. And Mizuiro-senpai is the ''seito kaichou, ''meaning she is intelligent. And Hana is my first friend here on Earth, so I want her to become part of our team too. Then Ichigo’s stomach started growling. Ichigo: Eh… I’m hungry… hehe… Gonna bring something to eat. Hana went outside, and returned when Ichigo was already in the hall. Hana: Tadaimasu! Ichigo: Okaeri, Hana! Meanwhile, at Infinity Mugen: Majoku! Majoku: Yes, Mugen-sama! Mugen: When are you going to bring me the Happy Candle? Majoku: ''Sumimasen, Mugen-sama! Mugen: There are 3 Pretty Cure already. All of them appeared when it was your turn! Do not mess up again! Majoku: I won’t, Mugen-sama! Next day at school Ichigo: I’M LATE!!! Imlateimlateimlate!!! Ichigo forgot to set her alarm, and woke up too late. She was running to school, but when she was at the gate, bell rang. She got late, and seito kaichou ''wrote, that she was late. Ichigo: ''Sumimasen, Kaichou-sama! ''Can you please let me through? *puppy eyes* ''Onegai? Aria: Sorry, but rules are rules. Later Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Hana-chan! I’m so happy to see you! Hiri: What happened? Hana: Tell us, Ichigo. Ichigo: I have detention today! Just because I was a bit late, kaichou gave me detention! I will have to help at library after school! Arienai!!! Before the girls could cheer Ichigo, teacher arrived. Teacher: Class! Class! Quiet! Last time we learned some new kanji. Who want to answer? Akazora-san. Hiri: Eeeh? Teacher: Do not talk at lesson, or you might join Cocoda-san after school. Hiri: Sumimasen! '' However, Hiri was still talking with Ichigo, and the teacher gave her detention with Ichigo. Teacher: You’ll be able to talk all the way after school by helping Natsu-san in the library. After school, Ichigo and Hiri headed to the library. Ichigo: ''Gomen, Hana. We have to go now, see you later at home. Hana: OK, see you later. On their way to the library, the girls met Tai-chan. Ichigo: Hey, Tai-chan! Tai-chan: Ichigo-san! Hiri-san! Where are you going? Ichigo: To the library. We got detention. I was a bit late and Hiri-chan was talking at lesson. And where are you going? Tai-chan: I volunteered to help Natsu-san at the library too. Ichigo: Why? Tai-chan: Well, I saw Natsu-san was pretty busy, and we are classmates after all, so I volunteered to help her. Ichigo: Sugoi, Tai-chan! Looks like the 3 of us are going to spend our afternoon at the library. I think we should ask Natsu-senpai to become Pretty Cure too. The 3 girls went to the library, and Rina was there too. Rina: Ah, Amai-san, Cocoda-san and Akazora-san. Welcome to the library. You can start by sorting the books down here. Rina showed a huge pile of books on the ground. Hiri: Eeh? There are so many books! Rina: The faster you finish the faster you can go home. Now get to work. Tai-chan: Let’s go, minna. The faster we finish the faster we can get to business. Tai-chan took out headphones, pulled them to her phone and started singing a song, while she was putting the books to the shelves. Yes! Hadashi ni natte Go Go! Yume no shima AACHI wo kugutte Flash! Umibe no BANBIINA Hirugaeru CHAAMU POINTO wa TSUINTEERU MAJIKKU! '' Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Let’s go! If we can finish faster we can ask Natsu-senpai to join us faster! Hiri: Ok! Let’s get to work! After working a bit, Rina came and called a break. Rina: Thank you for working hard, ''minna. Now let’s take a break at the tea. The 4 girls sit at the table in library, and started drinking tea with cookies. Ichigo: Oishii! Oh, Natsu-senpai, would you like to become Pretty Cure with us? Rina: Pretty Cure? What’s that? Hiri: Well, Pretty Cure are the girls who save the world from evil creatures. Rina: Sounds interesting. Where can I find this story? Ichigo: It’s not a story, Natsu-senpai! It’s true! Rina: Why do you want me to join us? Ichigo: Well, we need a Cure of tranquility, and you seem tranquil. Rina: What? Suddenly, Mizuiro Aria came to the library. Aria: Rina! Rina: Ah! Aria! Cocoda-san-tachi were just telling me a great story. Aria: What kind of story? Anyway, they should be helping you at the library, not drinking tea at the table. Rina: We were just taking a little break. Aria: Get back to work, you three. Aria then left. Rina apologized. Rina: I’m sorry for Aria. She just had a bad day today and she’s not always like that. Anyway, about the story you were telling me before… Hiri: It’s not a story, Natsu-senpai! It’s true! Ichigo: Yeah! We are Pretty Cure! Join us, Natsu-senpai! Eyecatch 1 – Rina tries transforming to Cure Summer, but something happens and she turns to mascot with Cure Summer clothes. Everyone laughs at her. Eyecatch 2 – Hana is dancing, when she accidentally slips and turns to Choco. Everyone start laughing. Ichigo: Join us, Natsu-senpai! Rina: Uh… I don’t know… Rina tried standing up, and accidentally lost a piece of paper. Ichigo took that piece and unveiled it. It was a painting of a cute girl. Rina: Uwaah! Give that back! Hiri: I know that! Alice in Wonderland! Did you draw it, Natsu? Rina took back the paper. Rina: G''omenesai, ''it’s just a draft. Ichigo: It’s a great painting! Rina: Y-you think so? Hiri: Sure! It’s just like the real Alice. Rina: R-realy? Tai-chan: Hai. Rina: My dream is to be a book illustrator. I always loved painting and my mom’s books. Her books always impressed me, but there were no illustrations, so I wanted to make some. Ichigo: Amazing dream! Rina: What is your dream, Cocoda-san? Ichigo: Eh… I don’t know yet… (Actually I know, but I can’t just tell her I want to become a great queen for Palmier ''Ookoku ''citizens someday…) Oh, Hiri-chan, what is your dream? Hiri: Mine? I want to become the best soccer player ever. I will someday play for Team Japan in world championship! Ichigo: Tai-chan, your dream is to become idol, right? Tai-chan: Hai. My mom was once famous singer and actress, and I want to be like her. Voice: Sadly, your dreams won’t come true. Ichigo: What? The girls turned around only to see Majoku. Majoku: As I said, your dreams will never come true, because your path ends here. Long time no see, *mockingly* Princess-sama. Ichigo: You again? Rina: (Princess?) Ichigo: Look, we’ll prove you, that our story is real, Natsu-senpai! I,H,T: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! Ichigo Hiri and Tai-chan pressed buttons on their CureCatches, and pink light enclosed Ichigo, red light enclosed Hiri and yellow light enclosed Tai-chan. Ichigo’s gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. For Hiri, a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. For Tai-chan, a light became her shoes and gloves. Her hair got longer and lighter. Her top and skirt changed. Then three Cures jumped up and said their intros. Strawberry: ''Kibou no Berry, Cure Strawberry ''(the berry of hope) ' Flame: ''Jounetsu no hi, Cure Flame '(the flame of passion) ' Sun: Hajikeru taiyou no hikari, Cure Sun '(effervescent light of the sun) ' Strawberry: You see, Natsu-senpai, we told you it’s true. Rina: W-what is going on here? Then Majoku noticed the painting Rina was holding. Majoku: That will be good. Oide, mugen no yami! Shadow! '(Come, infinite darkness! Shadow!) ' A thunder came and hit the painting Rina had, turning it to Shadow. ' ' Rina: (How can a thunder be inside?)' ' A Shadow looked like a giant Alice with a wicked face. Strawberry: Oh no! Natsu-senpai’s drawing! Shadow: Shadoow!!! Rina: *Shocked* My drawing! Strawberry kicked it, but it just dodged the kick. Flame tried punching it, but Shadow just caught her punch, throwing her away. Sun tried attacking Majoku, but the young witch just kept dodging by teleporting from place to place. Rina was just watching the whole battle, not understanding what is going on here. Suddenly, Shadow used it's hair, trapping Strawberry and Flame within. Sun: Otome no inochi no hikari no chikara, uketeminasai! (The power of maiden’s life light, take that!) 'Pretty Cure, Sun Shine! Sun used her attack, blinding Shadow, weakening his hair and allowing Strawberry and Flame break free. Strawberry: ''Arigato, Sun. Flame: My turn! Koibito no tame ni, otome no moeru jounetsu, uketeminasai!'' ''(A burning passion for maiden's lover, Take that!) Pretty Cure Flame Soul! Flame used her attack, burning Shadow's hair. However, the hair just grew back, trapping all 3 Cures this time. Majoku: This is the end for you, Pretty Cure. Give me the Happy Candle right now. Strawberry: Rina-chan! Henshin! '' Rina: Eh? (Rina-chan?) '' Suddenly, a green butterfly flew through and landed on Rina's hand, turning into CureCatch. Strawberry: Henshin! Rina: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! A green light enclosed Rina. Then her gloves and shoes formed. After that her suit and hair. Then she jumped and said her intro Summer: Yasuragi no Kisetsu! ''Cure Summer ''(The Season of Tranquility) ' Strawberry: Cure… Summer? ''Kawaii! '' Summer: Eh? What happened to me? However Shadow didn’t waited and started attacking the Cures again. It used it’s hair to attack. Flame: Summer, attack! Summer: ''Otome no Suteki Natsu no omoi, uketeminasai! ''Pretty Cure Summer Green! Summer used her attack by shooting few vines and braiding Shadow’s hair to a ponytail. Then she trapped whole Shadow with vines. '''A/N Summer Green is similar attack to yellow Ace Shot. ' Summer: Go, Strawberry! Strawberry: Hai! Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai! (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure, Strawberry Love! Strawberry’s attack purified Shadow and a blue spark fell from the sky to Summer’s CureCatch. Majoku: I’ll remember that! *disappears* The Cures, now back to their human forms, congratulates Rina on becoming a Cure. Hiri: Now we need one more member and we will be a full team! Tai-chan: Who could it be? Everyone: hmmm… ED – Moonlight Densetsu Next ep: Vanilla: Ichigo, who will be the last Pretty Cure-vani? Waffle: We need someone intelligent-fle Rina: I think Aria would be a great choice, because she is smart and I’m sure she would help us. Ichigo: But Hana is my first friend here on Earth and I want her to be one of us too! Doushiou! '' Tai-chan: I’m sure you’ll decide this soon, Ichigo-san. Ichigo: Arigato, minna. But wait, who is this mysterious girl here? Why is she helping us? Next episode – Who is Cure River? '(Kyua Riva tte dare?) Remember to stay with us next week! '''Phew, I finally did this chapter. Minna, as I said before, omatase, but my computer caught a virus (it was named Hitachi, meaning anime has betrayed me… 'L') and I couldn’t access anything with it – neither any internet nor even word or music… Nothing! But now I got it fixed and finished the story. I’m sure next episode will be very interesting for you. And about Aria, you’ll know why she was acting like that. She has a good reason for that. ' ' ' '''Also some commercial (I have few facebook pages and I want to commercialize there :D) ' 'I love AKB0048 ' 'Aikatsu! (yes the main page Aikatsu!) ' 'Aikatsu season 2 (It’s coming!!!) ' 'All About Anime ' '''And also a wikia – pretty-cure-generation. You know the rest of url (dot wikia dot com) because I can’t post links here. If you have new gen stories please visit this wiki and if you don’t, visit anyway because you can read my and other stories’ character profiles. Trivia: *The past of Ichigo and why the girls can change to half-mascots (Spirits) is revealed. *Natsu Rina transforms to Cure Summer for the first time *Cure Summer uses Summer Green for the first time *Rina can change to half-mascot too. ' ' Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 episodes